


Up in the air

by MissLii



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Accidental Marriage, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Liam, Complete, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Non-Famous Liam, famous Nick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-29 17:34:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6385771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLii/pseuds/MissLii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is a bit fuzzy around the edges, and his head pounds painfully as he blinks his eyes open. It’s kind of expected, they’re in Vegas celebrating Louis’ twenty-first birthday; Liam’s not old enough to drink, doesn’t even do it most nights out because of how much his body hates him for doing it afterwards.</p><p>Somehow he must have managed to sneak some alcohol anyway, probably with a great deal of help from both Louis and Niall. Trying to remember the events of the night before, he comes up blank -- there are flashes of loud laughter and a man dressed in the tackiest Elvis’ suit he’s ever seen, though.</p><p>Maybe it’s not so bad that he can’t remember. </p><p> </p><p>  <em>Or: A ‘Woke up married in Vegas AU with Liam getting married to Nick.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Everything is a bit fuzzy around the edges, and his head pounds painfully as he blinks his eyes open. It’s kind of expected, they’re in Vegas celebrating Louis’ twenty-first birthday; Liam’s not old enough to drink, doesn’t even do it most nights out because of how much his body hates him for doing it afterwards. 

Somehow he must have managed to sneak some alcohol anyway, probably with a great deal of help from both Louis and Niall. Trying to remember the events of the night before, he comes up blank -- there are flashes of loud laughter and a man dressed in the tackiest Elvis’ suit he’s ever seen, though.

Maybe it’s not so bad that he can’t remember. 

It’s not until someone groans loudly next to him, almost smacking him in the head when he -- it must be a __him__ , from the sound of it -- flails his hand out, that Liam realises he’s not alone in bed. 

That's a bit more surprising. Liam's not one for one night stands. It's never really been his thing, so he really must been either charmed by whoever he's yet not dared to look at, or even drunker than he thought. His headache could mean the last part, and that's what makes him nervous about even moving. Whoever he bedded could be horrible, and moving could mean waking the bloke up.

Just waiting could also mean having to deal with an awkward morning after.

As carefully as humanly possible -- which doesn't say a lot when his body feels heavy and slow, probably both because of lack of sleep and the alcohol -- he turns his head, prepared for anything.

He really hopes that Louis would have stopped him from doing anything too terrible, though. __No__ , that's not likely Louis would have stopped it, if it'd end with them getting a laugh out of it afterwards. As long as Louis thought it was something Liam would be amused by, if sometimes after a little probing and teasing, he’d let Liam do anything.

The first thing he notices is a pale, very long leg sticking out from underneath the white hotel sheets. Then he drags his eyes higher, coming face to face with a man that’s older than him by more than a year or two. More like five, maybe, Liam’s not sure. He quite likes what he sees, though, the bloke’s face attractive with a lovely pair of lips. His hair is a bit funny, big and fluffy and standing on all ends. 

Due to sleep -- or other things, Liam’s brain hazy still, the panic hasn’t set yet, which is odd, but also nice. 

Liam’s a bit surprised that he’s the one the bloke with the nice hands -- large and distracting -- took him home. __Well__ , back to his quite fancy hotel room. 

Liam can’t recall this bloke’s name, but seeing his face brings back other things. __Good__ things. Mostly it's about them meeting, how much Liam loved the way the bloke was taller than him, older and so much more confident.

It must be how nice the hands are, how much he wants to remember them on his body, that makes him not notice the ring on the man’s finger at first.

He still can't remember how it all came to this, Liam waking up with someone who's obviously married. He must be; that ring could be nothing except a wedding ring, even if it weren't on the right finger on the right hand. 

Liam would bet all of his admittedly not very big paycheck on it.

"No," he blurts out loudly without thinking. It makes his bed partner groan and squeeze his eyes together as he wakes up, seemingly in as much pain as Liam.

Liam wants to hide under the duvet, or even better, be in his a lot less comfortable hotel bed. He really should have sneaked out when he'd the chance.

"Morning, love," the bloke says, sounding so very familiar. 

It could be that they talked the night before, they must have even if Liam can't remember about what. It feels like it's something he's missing, though, as if the voice belongs somewhere else. 

"Um," Liam mumbles, feeling his cheeks heat up when he realises he's staring. 

The bloke blinks rapidly, stupidly long eyelashes fluttering as he holds his hand in front of himself. "Bloody hell," he says, sounding surprised almost. Shrugging one shoulder lazily, he gives Liam a wry smile. "Well, at least, you're well fit, I suppose." He gives Liam, who has dragged himself up in sitting position, another long look. "If a bit young maybe."

Liam's not quite following, even if he’s flattered by being called ‘ _ _well fit__ ’. Surprise shouldn't be on this bloke's face. Regret seems like a much more fitting emotion after cheating, no matter what the other person looks like. 

“I’d except the ring to be tackier, though,” he muses, inspecting the ring closely; it’s a simple gold ring, something that Liam himself would pick. Just as Liam’s about to snort and say something about it being plenty tacky to be unfaithful, he adds, “With the whole Elvis wedding, which I sorely regret now that I’m sober.”

 _ _Oh no__ , Liam thinks, looking down at his own hand so fast his head spins. With the world __‘wedding’__ coming out of his husband’s mouth, it’s not hard to put the pieces together to why he’s wearing a ring, too. No, that can’t be right, Liam refuses to believe the drunken memories from the night before.

He can’t be married to someone he doesn’t even know the name of. 


	2. Chapter 2

_No_ , Liam does remember his name -- it's _Nick_. Nick told him his name when Liam was in the middle of a fit of giggles, halfway drunk but mostly happy to be there with Louis and his other mates.

Liam was charmed by Nick, to say the least; he didn't think twice about leaving Louis and the rest of the boys to go and sit down in a corner with Nick.

But now Liam's naked under the sheets, and he's bloody _married_. He's not sure how it came to that. Mostly he's unsure about the married part; he kind of understands why he'd sleep with Nick, he is very fit.

 

He's been quiet for too long, Nick's staring at him as if he's trying to figure out how Liam's feeling. The thing is that Liam doesn't even know how to feel; it feels like you should be happy when you've just got married, but he feels nauseous, both from the hangover but also because of nerves, thinking about what everybody's going to think of him now. What his mum's going to say.

She's probably going to cry, and then Liam will cry too.

Liam doesn't want to be a divorcee at twenty, but it looks like that's what he's going to be. Nick won't want to be married to him, a very ordinary lad with an ordinary daytime job at an ordinary office; he's not even very good at it, but he's got Louis and Niall keeping him from being too bored, so it's okay. It's not what he dreamed of doing when he moved to London by himself.

He was going to make something of himself, be someone, but it pays his bills.

"Are we really married?" he asks, twisting the ring on his finger. It's easier looking at that than at Nick; he can't help blushing, cheeks hot and pink.

He feels like storming out, or go to the bathroom and hide, but if he does, he's got to take the duvet with him, wrapped around his waist since he's naked and it's so light in the room with the sun shining in. If he does that, then he's got a probably naked Nick to deal with since it's just one big duvet on the hotel bed.

Maybe it'd be easier if he didn't remember anything. Then he could just pretend that it never happened, but now he can almost still feel the joyful, wet kisses at the wedding chapel, and how Nick's hands felt on his body when they stumbled back to Liam

Nick shifts just a tiny bit and Liam can feel the duvet move slightly from his body, and he just manages to stop himself from reaching out in panic and pull it closer to his body. It's not like Nick's not seen his body already, there was some messy, naked snogging after they came back to the hotel. They didn't fuck, but they did get off together. 

Does that mean they can't annul the wedding; is that even a thing? Liam's confused by all the Hollywood films he's seen.

"I think we are, love," Nick says, and he still seems kind of amused by it all. Maybe he marries strangers every time he's in Vegas; Liam thinks, overwhelmed and too warm even though he's got too little clothes on.

"And you're okay with that?" Liam's not proud over how loud his voice comes out, and he feels like apologizing when Nick winces and closes his eyes. "Sorry," he adds, careful to keep his voice down, thinking of the fruity, sweet drinks they had the night before. He scratches the back of his neck with his right hand. 

He can't stop himself from thinking that he can feel the ring all the time, a weight on his finger that he's not sure how to deal with.

Strangely enough, he doesn't want to take it off. He's after all someone's husband now, if only for a little while, and it would feel wrong to do so.

"I'd like to tell you that I'm a catch," Nick says with a wink and a slow smile. He turns so he's on his side, closing his eyes as he nuzzles down into the pillow. It looks like he's about to fall asleep again, breaths coming out slow and deep.

"What's my mum going to say," Liam says, mostly to himself. He's brought a few boyfriends home with him, but this is a bit different. Not just because Nick's older than him, but also because they're married. Maybe he should not just tell his family, it's not like they _have_ to know.

He feels bad for even thinking that, not sure if it’s because of his mum or Nick. 

Nick pokes him, one long finger just below Liam's ribs causing him to hunch forward and snort out a giggle. Of course, Nick manages to touch him where he's the most ticklish. 

"What?" He asks, when Nick frowns at him, pink bottom lip pushed out in a pout that looks mostly for show; he's even opened his eyes again so he must want something more than to tickle Liam.

"Mums love me," Nick says, hiding a yawn behind his hand. It's the one with the ring on, and Liam's stomach twists with something weird and warm when he looks at it.

"I'm sure they do," Liam agrees, not wanting to upset Nick, even though he knows Nick's just teasing him. Nick's probably right anyway; there is something warm and likable about him. "She's never heard of you before, though."

Nick laughs, shaking his head. He still looks amused, and it makes Liam very confused. He's been confused since he first woke up, and he's getting a bit tired of it, even more so when Nick seems to take it all so much better than him. 

"She might have heard about me," he says as he reaches out to touch Liam again, this time stroking a finger over his hand, touching the ring. "Or, at least, she might have _heard_ me."

Liam's still confused, he might have thought that Nick's voice was very familiar, but that happens when you've spent a whole night talking to someone. That doesn't mean Liam's mum of all people would know of Nick, it's not like he's from Wolverhampton, Liam would have known. Nick is very noticeable; tall and lovely, with nice features and wonderful eyes with stupidly long eyelashes. His hands and lips are what Liam likes best. Everything about him makes Liam feel like he’s got the biggest crush even though they’ve known each other for less than a day.

"Your mum might not be in our target group, though," Nick adds as an afterthought.

"What?" Liam asks, feeling like he's said that one too many times.

Nick's eyes widen and, for the first time, he looks confused about anything. "How much of last night do you remember, Liam?"

Well, at least Nick knows his name, if nothing else. Liam shrugs and dips his head, trying to think; there obviously is something he's missing. "I know your name," he stops when he realises that he can't remember Nick's last name -- his own last name, maybe; he just remembers that he thought it was silly and unnecessary to fill in a bunch of papers.

He just wanted to get married to Nick, and then kiss him some more. Mostly the last part.

"Anything else?" Nick asks and turns Liam's hand around so he can link their fingers together. Liam winces, knowing that his hand is clammy and warm, but he lets Nick hold on.

Liam feels a bit calmer, though his heart starts beating hard in his chest when Nick touches him. "I remember most of the wedding, and when we met. But it's a bit blurry. Like, I can remember that you have a dog." He definitely remembers how happy Nick was when he told Liam about his dog, Pig.

Nick smiles at the mention of his dog, but then he looks serious again. "But you don't remember that I work on the radio," he finishes Liam's sentence. "You were a bit surprised about that last night, too."

"Oh," Liam mumbles, feeling a flash of recognition when he hears it. The Nick he's married, is Nick _Grimshaw_ \-- host of the Breakfast Show, one of Great Britain's biggest morning shows. Liam's listened to him many times. 

It's not strange that Nick's voice was familiar.

Louis is going to have a field day when he hears about this, Liam thinks, already able to hear Louis' teasing voice in his head. Though, he'll probably tease Liam for being a slag and going home with somebody anyway. He’ll do it fondly, of course. Liam's not sure the marrying someone who's sort of famous makes it worse or not, really. 

Louis would have teased him anyway.

"So," Liam says, trying to hide his surprise by changing subject. It's not like he really cares who Nick is. He's not a gold digger, and he won't try to use Nick's contacts to get somewhere with his music. "What are we going to do now?"

Nick shrugs lazily, still lying down. "Go back to London, I suppose. Maybe eat something greasy to soak up this awful headache of mine."

"But we're married," Liam says slowly, as if he's trying to tell Nick something he doesn't know.

"I think we can go home anyway," Nick laughs, shaking his head. It looks like he regrets it, using his free hand to palm over his face. "We should sleep a bit more, not supposed to leave until tonight."

Liam shivers when Nick's thumb rubs against his skin, moving in a slow circle that actually calms Liam's nerves. Maybe he should just follow Nick's example and lie down and rest some more. He shuffles down, curling up on his side facing Nick.

They're still holding hands when Liam falls asleep, Nick letting out soft snores next to him.

\-- -- --

Liam changes his flight home, so they're on the same plane. Liam tries to protest, but Nick just waves him off and tells him that, "They should take the same flight. They're married, after all."

Liam's pretty sure they're as much married no matter what. So far they've done nothing to undo their drunken _fun_ ,

He's still tired after the wild night out, so he sleeps the first few hours, stirring slowly to the chatter of the persons in the seats behind them. He's resting against Nick's shoulder, sure he's been drooling, and he makes a snorting noise when he wakes up that's anything but attractive.

Liam’s blushing again. It seems to be a thing, his cheeks a near constant pink colour around Nick.

Nick is looking at something on his phone, glancing over at Liam when he sits up and stretches his arms up, muscles sore and tired. Nick looks sheepish, clearing his throat. There's something weirdly guilty about him.

"What?" Liam asks, his stomach queasy as he thinks up different scenarios about what Nick's done that makes him look like that. The silliest thing he manages to think up is that Nick's been cheating on him with someone in the loo. Though, Liam's not sure if they're even together, so it'd probably not be cheating if Nick would have managed to get away from under him, met someone and then convinced them to have a 'date' in the bathroom.

Nick's that hot, though, so Liam wouldn't blame anyone for wanting to be with him, no matter how and where.

"I might have put a photo of our rings and stuff on my Instagram," Nick confesses with a wry smile. "And a pretty cute shot of us kissing."

It's not so weird, Liam thinks, and he can't be mad at Nick for that. The only reason he didn't put anything on his Facebook was that he couldn't find his phone in the drunken haze, he reckons. It's a pretty big thing, getting married.

"And now it's all over the bloody rags, with your name and everything. I've no idea how they figured out who you are, though," Nick continues, and it only takes a moment for Liam to realise what it all means. 

His mum must know now, and he'd planned to tell her in a better way -- maybe face to face with Nick there so he could charm her into liking him. 

With them being in the air, he can't check his phone to see if his mum's tried to call him. He can't do anything about that situation right now, so he forces his body to relax, taking slow and deep breaths.

"Somebody probably recognized me from the X Factor," Liam mumbles, squeezing his eyes together. It was more than five years ago; he was fourteen, so he doesn't understand how anybody would put that together. "It's been so long, I can't believe this. "

"I'm so sorry about this mess," Nick says, sounding so sincere that Liam smiles. It comes out a bit wobbly, but it must be good enough since Nick smiles back. "And now I must see this X Factor thing of yours."

Liam's blushing again, not sure if he wants Nick, who seems so cool and lovely, to watch his audition that got him nowhere. He's pretty sure Nick won't be mean, though, so he nods and mumbles out, "If you want to."

Liam's phone is full of messages when he shuts off the flight mood. From his mum and rest of his family, and from every person he's ever met, it feels like. He sends a quick text to his mum, telling her that he's okay and that he's going to call her. The rest of the messages he ignores.

He's too tired to deal with it all after a long weekend and a long flight.

\-- -- --

Liam agrees to go to Nick's flat when Nick says that they should get to know each other a little bit better. Liam thinks it's a bit silly; they've been on the same plane and talked for hours, but he's pretty sure he'd miss Nick if he went home to his own flat.

It seems like he's got a hard time not saying _yes_ to Nick, too. Obviously, since they're married.

Nick's flat is very unlike Liam's own. It's stylish and with a lot more thought put into it the small, messy flat he shares with Louis. Louis knows where he is, and with whom -- he'd probably start a search party for Liam otherwise, The messages he's gotten from Louis was as teasing and crude as Liam expected.

"Um," he mumbles, coming to a stop as he walks into what looks like the living room. There on the sofa is a naked person, flat on his back as he looks at something on his phone. Nick almost walks into him, but sidesteps in the last second and presses past him in the doorway.

"Put your bloody pants on," Nick says, sounding both fond and amused. "We have company, Harold."

Liam just blinks, flushing hotly when he realises that he's staring. He trains his eyes on the floor, shuffling his feet. This Harold, as Nick calls him, is really Harry Styles, one of Great Britain's most famous persons. He was on the X Factor, a couple of seasons after Liam, and he did a lot better than Liam did.


	3. Chapter 3

Liam feels very awkward, and he wants to sink through the floor even though he's not the one that's naked. But then there's a small dog by his feet, a flurry of tiny paws and a tail waving invitingly. Liam's happy to sink down to his knees and say 'hello’ to it, focus all of his attention on Nick's dog and not the naked superstar on the sofa.

It's not like he can ignore the small voice in his head, telling him that there was that rumor about Nick and Harry being an item. Harry naked in Nick's flat points to that being true. Liam's stomach hurts a little bit, unsure how to feel about that -- it's not like he's got any real claim on Nick, he tries to tell himself. The warm and wriggling dog is a good distraction, though.

Nick hunches down next to him, still looking at Harry with a smile on his face. "Was she in my bed, Harry?"

Liam's pretty sure Harry lies when he says, "No, _how_ could you say such a thing." There's a bit too much laughter in his voice even though he tries to sound innocent.

Nick rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "Maybe because she just came out of my bedroom."

Liam sees Harry's feet as he stands up, and stretches too, Liam’s guessing from the groaning sound he makes. He's careful to keep his eyes at that level, not ready to deal with a penis on someone he's seen in countless of magazines, and someone he's kind of jealous of. 

He would never admit it out loud, but it stings that he wasn't good enough to make it through the competition.

It's not that Harry's not good; he is, so effortless on stage that it's almost like he's born to be there. It's not like he can blame Harry for his own failure anyway, they were not even on the same season, and Harry's not the reason Liam didn't go further.

"It's not just your bedroom now, isn't it?" Harry asks with a teasing tone to his slow voice.

Liam makes the mistake to look up and is faced with Harry's bare arse as he walks away into what Liam thinks is Nick's bedroom. Pig came out of that room, after all. It’s one more thing that makes Liam think that his husband might have a boyfriend already.

"I think Liam agrees with me that she can sleep in her puppy bed," Nick says, sounding like it's an old argument. "It's very cozy, Harry."

"Then you can sleep in it, and Pig can sleep with Liam in the bed," Harry says as he comes back, with a pair of skintight jeans and no shirt on. He's still distracting, all lean muscles and tattoos. 

Liam might be staring a bit too much since Nick makes a disgruntled noise and pokes him in the side.

"Hey," he says, one big hand coming to rest on Liam's shoulder. "You're a newlyweds now, Liam. No ogling men that's not your hubby."

"Your hubby," Harry mumbles, making it sound almost like a coo. "And he's really adorable too."

"Stop flirting with Liam, Harry," Nick says, tossing the chew toy Pig brings him on Harry's bare feet. "You can get your own."

Liam's cheeks feel hot, and he's sure he's pink all the way down his chest and stomach. He feels overwhelmed from all the attention, but also happy that Nick cares about the cheeky tone of Harry's voice, even though he's sure they're both just joking.

"My own _Liam_ ," Harry laughs, shaking his head so hard his curls bounce around. "That seems pretty specific, and hard. In not the good way either." He giggles harder at what Liam's pretty certain is a pun about hard-ons.

Nick snorts out a giggle and shakes his head. "You know what I mean. Get your own husband."

"Maybe I should just go to Vegas, then," Harry says, tilting his head as if he's really thinking about doing so. Liam thinks he'd find one easily, but he's not sure he should tell Harry so, if that would send him on a wild hunt for his own stranger to marry.

So far it's worked out for him, but it seems like something you shouldn't recommend people. Most of all not famous people who many people probably want to marry because of all the wrong reasons.

"Maybe you should just not do it," Liam says, standing up from his position on the floor. He's already a bit stiff after the long flight, needs a lie-down something bad; he can't just curl up in Nick's bed without asking, though, and it feels a bit weird to do it in front of Harry. "It's a hit-or-miss thing. You could come home with someone awful." 

"Do you not like me anymore?" Nick asks with a fake sad voice, curling his long arm around Liam's back and pulling him into his side as soon as he also straightens up.

Liam relaxes into Nick's side, sighing softly. It's nice to lean on someone who's taller than him, and he's almost half-asleep on his feet. "Like you just fine," he says quietly, means for it to be just for Nick.

Harry makes another of those cooing noises, clapping his hands together excitedly. He looks like he's about to say something, eyes twinkling with mischief, but Nick raises his eyebrows at him, and Harry closes his mouth again.

"You want something to eat? I think I've some food in the freezer, if not Harry's eaten it all," Nick says, fingers warm where Liam's t-shirt ridden up on his side. It's all Nick's fault, his hand pushing it up a little as he pulls Liam even closer. It's not like Liam's complaining anyway; he can deal with the blush on his cheeks making his crush on Nick obvious to Harry, if Nick continues to touch him.

"Yes please," he says, smiling up at Nick. If being married means getting looked after like this, it won't be long until he's used to it.

"Hey," Harry says, dragging the word out. He's pouting, his sad face -- that Liam thinks isn't even for real -- makes Liam want to apologize even though he's done nothing wrong. "I've taken care of your flat and your dog, think I've every right to eat some things when I do that."

Nick rolls his eyes again, looking fond. "Sure," he says, steering Liam in the direction of the kitchen. "As long as you change the sheets on the bed, I know you like to sleep naked."

"Fine," Harry sighs, shrugging his shoulders. He gives Liam a wave as he goes into the bedroom again, probably to do what Nick asked him to.

"Sorry about him," Nick says with a quiet voice, pushing Liam gently down onto a chair by the table in the kitchen. He's talking into the freezer as he adds, "I'd forgotten about him being here."

"It's okay," Liam says, plucking at the fabric of his jeans just to have something to do. "I like him."

Nick grins at him as he turns around, looking like he's done the best thing, when he just likes his mate. His _whatever_. Liam's blushing again, unable to stop the heat creeping into his cheeks. 

Nick looks happy about that, too.

Harry comes out to join them little after Liam's started eating the pie Nick puts on the table, giving him a fork and knife to eat with. He pouts until Nick gives him some pie too, but he leaves as soon as he's eaten up, with a wiggle of his eyebrows that seems to imply a lot of dirty things.

Afterwards, they help out in the kitchen, putting the plates in the dishwasher. It doesn't take long, and then Liam's unsure of what to do again. He's not supposed to go home, is he? He wants to live in this happy little bubble a little bit longer.

"Let me give you a new toothbrush," Nick mumbles, yawning so wide his jaw makes a clicking noise.

Liam nods and smiles, trying to hide how pleased he is by Nick wanting him to stay -- he said so before, though, so maybe Liam shouldn't be so surprised -- by dipping his head. Nick gives his cheek a kiss, lips warm and a bit chaffed high on his cheekbone, and it takes awhile for Liam to follow him.

Nick's already in bed when he comes out of the bathroom, and he doesn't think twice before he goes to lie down next to him. He's still got his boxers on, not sure he's ready to get naked just yet. He's not drunk now, and he tends to overthink everything when he's not.

It's still easy to kiss back when Nick presses a soft kiss to his lips, and then another. Pretty soon, Liam's flat on his back with Nick's hands on either side of his head, Nick's tongue in his mouth. They don't stop until Liam yawns into Nick's mouth, body begging for more but head dizzy with sleepiness.

He's warm and content as he falls asleep, Nick's toes against his shin. Liam's not sure what'll happen when they wake up, what his mum will say when he, _finally_ , calls her.

He feels good about being there with Nick anyway.


	4. Chapter 4

Liam's alone in bed when he wakes up, and it takes him a couple of sleepy minutes to understand why that feels weird. It's not like it's a new thing for him to sleep alone, but everything in the bedroom feels new, and if it weren't for that, thenhe'd think that Nick was just a hallucination caused by tequila.

It's a workday, Louis' birthday celebrated a few weeks late since they wanted to spend Christmas with their families. Liam's own twentieth birthday is in a little more than half a year, but he can't imagine that they can top this.

Liam's not sure he wants to.

Nick is nowhere in the flat, he thinks, the only sounds he can hear are soft dog snores from the floor.

It looks frosty and windy outside, and the cold bleeds through the walls of the building. Liam never wants to leave the warm cocoon of duvets and blankets, cozy even though Nick's not there, but his stomach makes a rumbling noise.

Nick must have put another blanket on him before he left, Liam can't remember the checkered throw that's on top.

Pig lifts her head when he sits up, and starts wagging her tail in greeting.

He needs some food, so he sighs and climbs out of bed, tempted to keep the blanket as a cape over his shoulders. He shudders as he drops it on the floor and picks up a soft looking beige jumper from a chair in the corner. It smells like Nick, a musky aftershave of something sort, and it that makes Liam stop to sniff it, nose buried in it before he can stop himself.

Pig's looking at him, and he's glad it's just her. Louis would never stop teasing him for doing such a thing.

Liam can almost feel _her_ judging him, though, but that’s probably his own head making up things. It’s rather warm but most of all it’s big, even on him that’s not the smallest bloke in their group – Louis claims that it’s Niall who is, but Liam really doubts that, considering Louis was on his tiptoes when they stood back to back so Liam could check for himself. He can easily curl his hands inside the arms of it, and it’s a bit too long.

Liam really likes it, tells himself that he won’t sneak it with himself as a memory of this weekend – he’s got two more days off work – when Nick gets sick of him. It’s bound to happen, sooner or later. 

Out in the kitchen, Liam smiles when he notices a note, hastily scribbled down by Nick. Or, Liam reasons, maybe Nick’s writing is that messy usually too. It’s not like Liam knows a lot about him yet, more than he’s a good kisser. Suddenly Liam wants to know everything about Nick, but it feels weird and invasive to Google his name. 

The note just tells Liam that Nick’s gone to work, just like Liam guessed, and that Nick’s given Pig her breakfast, so he shouldn’t let her puppy eyes fool him. 

It takes Liam a few minutes to find what he needs, the tea bags and a couple of dry biscuits he means to dip in his sweetened tea. Then he goes out into the living room and puts the mug on the coffee table. As he waits for it to be drinkable he goes to find his charger. 

His phone is bound to be dead if he tries to put it on, and he really needs to call his mum. Probably Louis too, since he tends to be a bigger mother hen than he likes to admit. 

Instead of putting on the radio, feeling a bit strange about listening to Nick’s voice in Nick’s flat, he looks at one of the magazines he finds under the coffee table. It’s about fashion, and Liam’s eyes widen when he sees the prize on a watch he thinks looks amazing. 

He closes the magazine with a sigh; it’s not like he ever would be able to afford anything in it. 

“Hey there, sweetie,” he murmurs when he notices Pig, jumping up and curling up in a ball next to him. He figures it’ll be good to have her there when he calls him mum, he’s already starting to get nervous about what she’ll say. 

He hates to think that she might be disappointed in him. She’s always been so proud of him, no matter what. 

Pig’s asleep next to him when he reaches for his phone, but she lets out a grumpy huff when he rattles her. He apologizes quietly, stroking her between her ears. His hands shake when he finds his mum in the contacts and presses the call button. 

“It’s me, mum,” he says when it stops ringing, and he hears the telltale click. She obviously knows that, his number is programmed into her phone, but he’s unsure of what to say. 

“Liam,” she says, and Liam can hear her voice wobble.

“Mum,” he says back, trying to keep his voice steady. He doesn’t want to cry; it’ll only make her think the wrong thing. That he’s sad or upset. 

Liam’s mum does cry, but it’s okay. It only takes the amount of time it takes Liam to make himself yet another cup of tea until she calms down enough to ask him, “Are you happy?” 

Liam nods, forgetting that his mum can’t see him. Then he clears his throat and says, “Yes, I think I am. It’s all so new, mum, but I do like him.”

He doesn’t tell her quite how new it is, thinks he’ll tell her that he’s never met Nick before, not ever. Later when she’s met him and liked him. Instead, he talks about Nick’s flat and Louis – how he liked his birthday – and then Pig when she finally wakes up. She sounds happy for him when he hangs up, but tells him that she expects to see this son in law of hers, as soon as they’re both able to visit. 

There’s one text from Louis on his phone, and Liam gives in and call him, too. It’s a bit like ripping off a band-aid, a pretty nice one considering he loves Louis quite a lot. 

“Fucking finally,” Louis mutters, the first thing he says. “Thought that bloke of yours had kidnapped you, or maybe tied you to the bloody bed and wouldn’t let you leave.”

Liam laughs, shaking his head. “I’m pretty sure that’s the same thing, Louis.” He leans back so he can put his feet on the table, looking at his toes with a wrinkle between his eyebrows as he tries to figure out if Nick minds or not. 

“Not sure it is,” Louis says slowly, and Liam can almost hear the eye roll in his voice. “If this Nick person ties you to his bed and you let him have his way with you, then I’m pretty sure it’s not kidnapping.”

Liam stops wiggling his toes, and he makes a hacking noise. He can’t believe his mind didn’t go there. “Louis,” he complains, but it’s still painfully fond. “Be nice to me, you _let_ me get married.”

“Yeah, about that,” Louis says, and then he forces Liam to go and see what address Nick lives on, sock-clad feet even colder out in the hall as he tries to figure it out. It’s not like he can text Nick and ask, since he’s pretty sure he doesn’t even have Nick’s number in his phone. 

Unless it’s under an entirely different name, or maybe that string of emojis that Liam doesn’t recognise.

Then he simply hangs up on Liam, causing him to blink down at the phone. Shrugging to himself, he goes back to the flat. Louis will call back later when he’s stopped being so weird. 

Though, maybe he should go home to Louis. It’s not as if he lives there with pig and Nick. But he’s not sure if Nick’s taken his keys with him or how to lock after himself if he has, so he figures he can stay a little while longer. 

Pig looks happy to see him when he walks back into the living room, so he goes to sits down next to her and puts on the telly. It’s some daytime soap Liam’s never seen before, but it doesn’t look like something he needs to concentrate on understanding, so it’ll do nicely. 

The first time the doorbell goes off, he ignores it. It’s not like it’s for him, the only person that knows where he is, is Louis. Then there’s another noise from the door, and someone shouting his name through the door. 

It sounds an awful lot like Louis’ voice, so he lifts Pig from his lap and goes to open. 

“Louis,” he says as he opens the door wide and lets Louis in. Pig comes running out after him when she hears the door open, sniffing at Louis’ legs. He smiles down at her, but then he focuses on Liam, crossing his arms over his chest. 

“Liam,” her says, giving Liam a long once over as if he’s trying to make sure he’s in one piece. “I was pretty sure it’d be me that would marry someone in Vegas, so this is bloody weird.”

“I know,” Liam agrees with a shrug. It is bloody _weird_ , is the thing. 

"Is he treating you well, then? Louis asks, still with his chest puffed out as if he's ready to fight.

He's ready to fight for Liam, and it makes Liam feel incredibly fond, glad that he can call Louis his best mate. In this case, though, he doesn't feel like he needs any protection. He feels safe there in Nick's flat; he feels safe with Nick, which he maybe shouldn't do since they're no new.

He can't help what he feels, even though the feeling of content and want of this life with Nick to work, makes him feel a bit helpless. It's not like he's not aware of that it might not last.

They really should have that talk, about an annulment or a divorce, whatever it is that they need to get done. He needs to know what Nick wants. 

He already knows that he wants to try.

"He's been nice," Liam says, and he's well aware of the bashful tone in his voice. He sounds smitten, and it makes Louis grin, his stance relaxing as he pats Liam on the shoulder and walks into the flat. "I know it's not like me to do such a thing.

"It's very much your thing to stay with your one night stand," Louis says gently, opening the fridge and taking out a beer for himself. The brand of the beer makes him mutter something about 'bloody hipsters.' He still opens the beer and takes a sip. "If you can call someone you let put a ring on your finger a one night stand."

Liam glances down at the ring, the gold band slowly starting to be something he's used to seeing. "I think it's not a one night stand if you sleep together more than once."

"You slag," Louis says fondly, pushing Liam's shoulder gently. "I guess he's good in bed then. Good for you."

"We just slept." Liam tells himself that it's _mostly_ the truth, a few kisses don't count, but he's still blushing a bit.

"Like I believe that," Louis teases, wiggling his eyebrows.

Louis stays for a few hours, telling Liam about what he missed when he ‘abandoned' Louis for that twat he married. He's joking, Liam knows it, but he wants Louis to like Nick, so he once more tells Louis that Nick's been great to him.

Louis only rolls his eyes, and says, "I know that, _Liam_." He gets softer then, dragging Liam closer against himself on the sofa. Liam just lets himself be manhandled, protesting just for show about Louis' elbows in his stomach.

It's really rather nice; Louis is warm and most of all familiar.

He's still there when Nick comes home from work – Liam can admit that he can get used to Nick calling out, “Honey, I'm home' when he walks through the door.” He stops when he notices Louis, cuddling Liam aggressively on the sofa. “Hi,” he says slowly, raising his eyebrows in a questioning manner. 

“So you’re the one that stole my Liam,” Louis says, ruffling Liam’s hair. 

Nick falters, his shoulders slumping as he looks between Liam and Louis. “I didn’t know he’d a boyfriend already,” he says just as Liam opens his mouth to explain that he’s _not_ dating Louis, no matter what Louis wants Nick to think. 

There was some drunken snogging once when they were young and dumb. It never happened again, and Liam’s glad he got a best friend out of that party. 

This time, he got a husband out of the drunken snog, if that now survives Louis being his best friend. Liam loves him, but he’s a little shit at times. 

He picks up a plush, purple pillow and squishes it in Louis’ face, but he keeps his eyes on Nick as he says, “I’m not dating him. He’s just dumb, and my roommate.”

Louis mutters something into the pillow, pushing at Liam until he can breathe properly again. He’s a bit red in the face, and he’s sputtering, sounding a bit like a mad kitten. Liam giggles and Nick makes a face like he wants to laugh, but isn’t sure if it’s a good idea. 

It’s probably a good idea that he doesn’t laugh at Louis; Liam wants them to get along. 

“You’re lucky I love you, you idiot,” Louis says, starting to laugh too. Then he tilts his head and gives Nick a long look, kind of like the one he gave Liam before. “You’ve shit taste in beer, but as long as you’re nice to Liam I’m going to like you.”

It sounds a bit like there is a threat hidden somewhere in the sentence. Nick just smiles and nods, though, so Liam thinks he maybe is reading too much into Louis’ tone. Just maybe. 

“You want one more beer?” Nick asks, lifting up Pig and giving her a kiss on the nose. It makes Liam’s chest feel tight, and he kind of wishes that Nick would greet him like that. 

Louis nods and puts his feet on the coffee table, but Liam pushes them down without a word. Louis’ feet are not something he wants near a table; Louis knows that. 

The rest of the night goes okay, Liam’s happy to curl up against Nick when he comes back and sits down next to Liam. He’s a bit hesitant at first, but Nick’s arm is resting on the back of the sofa; it feels like an invite for Liam to lean into him. 

– – –

It takes three days for Liam to raise the issue he’s not been able to stop thinking about. They sleep in the same bed, and kiss until their lips are sore, but they haven’t taken it further. Liam wants them to, but most of all, he wants them to talk. 

Today it’s the first day he’s been at work. And instead of taking the tube back with Louis, he took the line to Nick’s flat. He really needs to go back and pack a bag, very soon, if he’s supposed to stay with Nick now. He’s got nothing more to wear that’s not Nick’s clothes, and it’s quite obvious when he’s got them on that it’s not his things. 

He’s been teased by half the persons at his office for wearing a jacket that’s a bit too long in the arms, and a t-shirt with Britney Spears underneath. 

“Let me help you,” Liam says, pouting when Nick puts the plates on the table. “I feel like you do everything for me.”

“I kind of want to do everything for you, love,” Nick mumbles, kissing his cheek. It still makes Liam blush, but he won’t let that stop him. 

“If we’re married,” Liam says and crosses his arms, trying to look stern when he’s really very nervous. “Then you should let me help you out. You know, the whole thing about sharing and caring.”

“I think we’re married,” Nick says with a laugh, holding his hand up to show off the ring. “But that also means I can spoil you a bit.”

“But that’s not fair,” Liam grumbles and takes Nick’s hand; it makes him stop moving, looking down at Liam with a small frown on his lips. “I want to do things for you, too.” Liam gets an idea, and his stomach does a flip that almost makes him feel nauseous with nerves. “Unless you let me do _things_ for you later.”

Nick’s frown deepens at first, as he tries to work out what Liam means by ‘things.' But then he starts to grin, sharp and wide, and he takes a step closer to Liam, making him tilt his head up so he can look at Nick. “I’d love to do things to you too, darling.”

Liam’s whole body feels warm, and he likes how Nick’s voice goes deeper when he calls him ‘darling.' 

“Sounds like a plan,” he says, trying to keep his voice steady. 

“After all,” Nick says with a near sultry voice. Liam would laugh if it didn’t do things to him. “We should celebrate that we’re married. We’ve not had our honeymoon, have we?”

Liam’s got a hard time eating the pasta with homemade tomato sauce; he keeps getting distracted by Nick’s mouth around his fork, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he licks away some of it with a small noise. Liam thinks he’s well aware of what he does to Liam, the small smirk on his lips telling. 

“Tastes nice,” Nick murmurs, and Liam shivers because of his voice. It feels dirty, even though it’s food Nick’s talking about. 

Liam nods and takes another bite. He’s sure it tastes lovely; Nick is a much better chef than he is, but it’s not like he can think about stuff like food when Nick’s right there and sex is on the table. 

They leave the dishes in the sink, Nick ushering him out in the hall when he makes a move to do more work. 

They’re used to each other, in a way, but it’s different now when Nick kisses him before he even gets his t-shirt off. Usually, Nick waits until they’re both in bed, and the light is off. 

The door is closed to the bedroom, Pig out in the living room since neither of them wants any kind of distraction. Or, for that matter, dog’s eyes on them. 

He’s not used to kissing Nick when he stands up, neck tilted up so Nick can tease his mouth open with his tongue. He’s not used to being with some that so tall, so he’s on tiptoes as he tries to get more of Nick. 

Nick’s hands are warm on his back, pushed up underneath the hem of his t-shirt, and he uses them to push Liam’s body closer to his own. 

“Nick,” he mumbles against Nick’s lips, fingers curling against his neck. He feels too warm in too tight clothes, his blood rushing through his veins as he tries to stop himself from panting too hard. 

“You want to get undressed, love?” Nick asks, fingers dipping into the back of Liam’s jeans, where he’s got dimples just above his arse. It makes Liam arch into his touch, and a small moan slips out of his mouth. 

He nods, flushing a deep pink when his voice breaks as he says, “Please. _Yes_.”

Nick kisses him again, tongue slick and wet. It’s rough and wet and lovely, Liam’s breathing so hard it feels like he’s been out running. And they’ve barely even started yet. He’s young and healthy, but he’s not sure how he’s going to survive having sex with Nick again. 

“Bed,” he mutters, tugging at Nick’s hair to get his attention. 

“Oh, you’re a pushy little thing, aren’t you.” Nick’s been working his fingers a little bit deeper, tips of them pressing into the soft meat of Liam’s buttocks, leaving pink marks after his grip when he pulls his hands from Liam’s arse. 

Liam’s about to protest, beg from Nick to touch him, properly this time. But then Nick pushes his t-shirt up, making him lift his arms so Nick can drag it over his head and drop it on the floor. 

“You’re so bloody fit,” Nick murmurs as he skims his hands down Liam’s chest and stomach; his thumbs rubs over Liam’s nipples, pointy and rosy in the colder air in the bedroom. He gasps, rocking forward on his feet, in a try to get more of that shivery feeling, but Nick goes further down. 

Liam can only watch as Nick pops open the button on his jeans, his long fingers working so much better than Liam imagine his own would do if he tried right now. They’re quiet as Nick pushes his jeans and boxers down, his cock springing free as he wriggles to help. 

He’s so hard already, wet with precome at the tip. Nick swallows, looks like he wants to touch, but still just stands there. 

He’s naked, and Nick isn’t, and Nick just looks at him, eyes dark and blown wide. Liam’s always liked people looking at him, even though it makes him full with some kind of flustered embarrassment. 

He doesn’t want to hide his body from Nick, so he just lets him look his fill though he wants to sink to his knees and press his face against the bulge in Nick’s jeans. 

“What do you want?” Nick asks, fingers finding their way to Liam’s hips, thumbs running along the V-cut there. It makes it harder for Liam to think, his cock hard and achy between his legs already. 

“I want to suck you,” he settles for, too many ideas rushing through his head. “And then I want you to fuck me. If you want that?”

Nick laughs, tipping his head back, and his long neck makes Liam want to suck and bite there until Nick’s properly marked by his teeth and lips. He’s still laughing when he kisses Liam’s lips, softly. “Want that too, silly boy.”

Even though he said he wanted Nick’s cock in his mouth – well, not with those words, but anyway – Nick lets out a shocked little noise when Liam sinks to his knees. They’ll hurt in a bit, but it’ll be worth it if he gets a taste of Nick on his tongue. 

Nick’s fingers are mostly in the way, trying to help Liam with the zipper, and they both laugh as they fail to get it open at first. “Take off your shirt instead,” Liam says, biting at his bottom lip. 

It’s just that he can feel the warmth of Nick’s cock seeping through the fabric of his jeans; it’s right _there_ , and Liam needs to get his mouth on it. 

Nick grins like he suggested the best thing, and then his fingers are not hindering Liam from opening his jeans anymore. Liam’s fingers are shaking a bit, though, so it takes him a few tries to get it right. 

As soon as he’s got Nick’s jeans around his knees, he wraps a hand around the shaft, feeling the blood pulse under his fingers. It’s so big it makes his mouth well up with saliva, and he’s got to swallow over and over, just looking at it.

“You look so good on your knees,” Nick praises him, hands rubbing over his head, tugging lightly at the longer hair in his quiff before he puts them on the back of his neck. He’s not pushing him forward, just holds them there.

Liam grins up at him, so big his eyes crinkle and his nose scrunches up. 

“Suck me like a good boy, then,” Nick murmurs, fingers moving in circles on his skin as he waits; he’s so still otherwise, and when Liam presses his tongue flat over his slit, he lets out a moan that makes Liam shuffle forward. 

At first, he keeps it shallow; the head of Nick’s cock between his lips, tongue swirling around it like it’s a lolly, and one hand working the rest. He keeps getting fat pearls of precome on his tongue, making his mouth even wetter and slicker than before. Then he starts bobbing his head, urged on to go deeper by the loud groan Nick lets out. 

His hands have moved up, so he’s cupping Liam’s head, and Liam wishes he’d his curls, still, so Nick would have something to pull at. 

“Fuck,” Nick blurts out when Liam pulls away and wipes his mouth with the backside of his hand. “You’ve such a good mouth on you, babe.”

“I’ve got a pretty good arse too,” Liam says, bold because of how much he wants Nick’s cock to fill him up. It’s such a perfect size, stretching Liam’s mouth wide open, pulling at the side of his mouth, so he’s already a bit sore. He can’t stop thinking about how good it’d feel in his arse. 

“I’m sure you do,” Nick mumbles, sounding breathless and fond. 

Nick helps him up, steadying him when he wobbles a bit. He feels unsteady even though he’s not drunk and he’s not sure how he was able to handle Nick while drunk, if he feels like he’s about to shake apart while sober. 

The bed is soft under him as he lies down on his back, and he spreads his legs when Nick settles on his knees between them. He’s got a tube of lube and a handful of condoms; it makes Liam laugh and ask, “How many times do you plan on fucking me, really?”

“As many time as you let me,” Nick says, fingers against the sensitive skin high up on the inside of his thighs as he pushes Liam’s legs further apart. “We could sleep some in between, though.”

Nick’s finger circles his hole, spreading lube around to make him slick. He makes a humming noise and starts pushing it in. It’s been awhile since someone else did this to him, but he gets into it quickly, nodding to himself.

Nick opens him up slowly, fucking into him with one finger until he relaxes and gets loose and soft, all over. Then he adds another, praising him for being good and taking it so well.

Soon, he’s sweating and biting his lip to ground himself. His cock keeps lifting off his stomach when Nick’s fingers fuck into him, and he’s got the sheets fisted in a tight grip.

“I want to ride you,” Liam moans, closing his eyes when a wave of pleasure rolls through him, Nick’s fingers just as lovely as he thought they’d be.

They giggle as they move around, both a bit clumsy, Liam using his strength to flatten Nick into the bed and climb on top of him.

Nick’s hands are on his hips, thumbs digging in a little as he holds him steady. Liam feels like the touch grounds him. He lifts himself up, so he can take hold of Nick’s cock, hand reaching behind himself. The cockhead slippery and cold with lube when he presses it again his hole. 

“No rush,” Nick murmurs, thumbs stroking back and forth. It feels like it’s a rush to Liam, though; he wants Nick cock in him, and he wants it now, so he starts to push down, ignoring that first burst of burning pain as the head pop into him, rim squeezing tight around it as he tries to breathe. 

It’s just that it’s a lot bigger than Nick’s fingers; the girth of them not nearly as wide. 

Little by little, Liam pushes down, Nick’s cock slipping deeper into him as he holds himself steady with hands on Nick’s chest. The skin underneath his fingers is hot and sweaty, and Liam’s sure he’s as pink as Nick is underneath his chest hair. 

The burn eases quickly, his body adjusting. It feels lovely, the intense feeling of being filled; a thick and pulsing hot cock pushing against his walls. It’s almost too intense when it rubs against his prostate, the rush of tingles shocking him to stillness. 

He starts moving, Nick’s hands brushing up and down his thighs, muscles tensing as he lifts up. It’s slow at first, but then he drops down harder on Nick’s cock, lets it push into him hard. 

“Oh gosh,” Liam mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut. His cock dribbles out precome, and he can feel his arse get tighter around Nick, who’s fighting to keep still, hips stuttering up in little twitches anyway. “You can move.”

Nick nods and plants his feet on the bed, thrusting up as Liam drops down on his cock. Liam feels like he could come just like that, and his movements start getting harder to control, so when he leans forward to kiss Nick, forgetting to move as Nick’s teeth tug at his bottom lip, Nick grabs hold of his hips and fucks into him, dicking into him hard and fast. 

Liam lets out hiccuping breaths, whines when Nick’s cock hits just right in him. His cock is trapped between them, rubbing against Nick’s stomach. 

He comes like that, trying to work himself back on Nick’s cock. He’s noisy as spills wetly between them, shameless moans mixing with the rough slaps of Nick’s hips against his arse.

He’s still shivering with aftershocks when Nick lets out a loud groan and presses into him hard. Liam can feel the hot pulses of come even through the condom, and he makes a small noise.

“Fuck,” Nick groans as Liam lifts off him. “You’re bloody amazing.”

Liam smiles and flops down on the bed. It feels like he never wants to move again, limbs like jelly, so he’s glad Nick goes to the bathroom to get a wet flannel.

Afterwards, when they’re clean, Liam lets Nick curl up against his back, breath warm on his sweaty skin. It’s a bit too hot, with Nick’s heated skin, and the duvet he pulls up over them, but Liam’s cozy and sleepy. He’s totally fucked out, and the muscles in his thighs and lower back protest when he moves around to get a better position, a little bit close to Nick. 

“This is not what I planned,” Nick mumbles, one arm wrapping around Liam’s stomach. “It was just meant to be a laugh, but now that you’re here I kind of want it to work.”

This is _the talk_ , Liam realises. This is what he’s been waiting for, but weirdly enough, it doesn’t feel scary anymore. It feels like they’re on the same page. 

Liam hums and mumbles, “Me too.” 

“I don’t even like commitment,” Nick confesses, tracing a pattern on Liam's Stomach. His voice is quiet, a bit like he doesn’t want to admit it now that he’s married. “But this feels really good.”

“Yeah,” Liam agrees, nodding with a sluggish movement. He yawns and pats Nick’s hand, resting it there. Liam’s still got a hard time wrapping his head around how great Nick’s hand feels on him, his body wanting more of Nick even though he’s so tired he barely can keep his eyes open. “Sleep now, though.”

They can continue this another day; it seems like they’ll keep being married, after all. 

– – –

Two weeks later, and one visit to nick's parents later – it was good but weird, intense since Liam's never done such a thing – they visit Liam's childhood home. It's just Liam's mum and dad this time; his sisters wanted to be there but weren't able to because of work and their own families.

Nick's nervous on the way there, but Liam understands that; he was really nervous on the way to visit Nick's parents, so near being ill on the sidewalk outside. That turned out alright, though, so he squeezes Nick's hand, meaning for it to be comforting, and then he opens the door.

To be honest, he thinks it's kind of cute that Nick wants to make a good impression, the nice shirt and carefully styled hair meaning more to Liam than it maybe should.

"Honey," Liam's mum says, waving one hand in front of her face as if she tries to stop the tears. It's no use since she sniffles loudly as he hugs Liam tight. His eyes get a bit wet at the corners too, and he clings to her. 

He really misses his mum when he's away.

When she pulls away, she hugs Nick, too; he bends to, patting her back gently. He smiles over her shoulder, looking more relaxed already. As if one warm hug made him feel more at home at once.

Later, when they're all sitting by the table – after Liam's mum showing Nick all the photos of his growing up. Really, _all_ of them, album after album being looked in while Nick cooed and Liam blushed. His dad is home from work now, too, but he's talking politely to Nick about his work at the radio, so it's going well.

Then his mum says, "I heard that you talked about Liam, on the radio, I mean."

Liam's not heard Nick mentioning him, but he only listens from time to time when it works with his own job. He gets a bit flustered thinking about Nick talking about him, and he wonders what Nick's said. It's nice to know that he's so important to Nick that he wants to mention Liam.

Nick shrugs and smiles, "He's a big part of my life. So, of course, I talk about him, would be weird not to. I like to brag about him about. I mean who, wouldn't?"

Karen nods and pushes the bowl with green peas toward Nick, who politely takes some more. "It's good to hear someone say such wonderful things about our Liam. He doesn't get enough credit for his singing anymore."

It's been all over the press, his very brief try to go somewhere, so it's not like Nick's mentioned something secret. He's really not used to it, though, hearing someone gush over him publicly. That he does, probably helps Nick to get his mum to like him.

On the way back, both of them tired and full with homemade food, Liam leans his head on Nick's shoulder. The train will take awhile, so he can sleep for a bit if he wants to.

"Your mum might be a listener, after all," Nick laughs, looking down at him.

"I think it's because it's you, since you're kind of married to me," Liam says teasingly.

“I’m very married to you, I would say,” Nick says back, shaking his head. 

Nick’s right, and that what’s on Liam’s mind when he goes to sleep. His life now is nothing like what he’d planned, one year ago when he moved away from home, but it is what it is, and it’s kind of wonderful.

– – –

They keep being domestic, eating and sleeping together. He still pays his rent for the flat he shares with Louis but feels like he maybe should start paying for things at Nick's place since he's mostly there. Maybe Louis can find someone new to live with, they’ll still be best mates, but it's a bit scary letting go of that place. His paycheck is not big enough that he can still 'live' with Louis and pay rent at Nick's place, too.

It feels very final, like it means that he and Nick are living together properly.

The last few weeks have been good, and Liam doesn't want it to end. They're still married and plans to stay that way. It's a bit scary to call Nick's flat his home, but it feels right, too.

He brings home some groceries on his way home from work, just to do _something_. Mostly he was able to find the brands he's seen in Nick's cupboards and fridge, things that he's never eaten before. His and Louis' grocery shopping most often end with them coming home with three kinds of cereal, and maybe some milk. 

Nick gives him a kiss when he walks through the door, taking the bags from his hands. He gets those crinkles around his eyes when he smiles, and Liam's whole body feels warm. There's a bubbling happiness in his body, just from Nick smiling that way at him.

He's properly _in love_ with Nick, he realizes, and it feels like the most natural thing. It's not just a crush anymore; it's so much more. He really wants the whole thing, be there for Nick both in sickness and in health. Like you should when you’re married.

"I thought we could go out," Nick says as he starts to pluck things from one bag sat on the counter. “Maybe to a pub. Could invite our friends, have them get to know each other.”

Liam nods and says, “Yeah, sounds great. I think Louis is busy, but I’ll call Niall. I think Harry will like him.” 

He’s not worried about Harry being in some sort of relationship with Nick anymore, and that makes it easier to relax around him. Even with him being so famous, he’s very normal. A bit weird, but lovably so. 

Harry is a nice bloke though he tends to get naked a lot. Like at the oddest times. And Liam’s seen bits of him he never thought he see on Great Britain’s Golden boy, that’s for sure. But he gladly spends time with him; he always makes Liam laugh. 

– – –

They end up going to a pub, hidden away on a back street. It’s small and has an old feel to it, but it’s got great – cheap – beer and wine, and plenty of space for them to sit down and talk. 

Harry’s been staring at Niall since he sat down in their booth, and Liam thinks he might be trying to toe flirt with Niall. 

Niall's cheeks look rosy even in the dim light, and he listens intensely to every rambling word that comes out of Harry’s mouth. So maybe he did help Harry find someone, even if they’re not in Vegas.

“You know,” Nick says, with a tone in his voice that tells Liam he’s up to something. “They’ve a karaoke machine. We should hit that.”

“Yeah, you should do it,” Niall says and tilts his head, doing something with his eyebrows that meant for Harry.

Liam thinks it looks a bit like an invite to go snog in the bathroom. Harry seems to agree, his smile so wide his cheeks dimple. 

It’s weird to go up on a stage again, one a lot smaller than the one he was on last. But he knows the words to ‘Climax’ even without the karaoke machine, and it’s really fun. It doesn’t take long for him to stop holding back, letting his voice go high in falsetto. 

His small table screams his name, acting like proper idiots when he sings, but he only has eyes for Nick. He looks so proud, so happy even though Liam’s just singing a cover in a dinky pub. It all makes Liam want to try again. Get back on stage, maybe do some small gigs when he has time.

Liam’s still blushing when he comes back to his seat, and he gets a hug from Nick as he sits back down. “Amazing,” Nick whispers in his ear. “You’re bloody amazing.”

“You are so good,” Harry gushes, forgetting about trying to get in Niall’s pants for a short moment. 

Liam’s glad that Harry, who’s working with music, says such a thing, but Nick’s praise means more than anything. 

Later, when they’ve lost Harry and Niall to somewhere – Liam thinks he’ll avoid the bathroom until they’re back again – he tells Nick his secret. That he still wants to be a singer. Right then, it feels like he can do anything. 

He still feels a bit iffy about using Nick’s contacts, but Harry’s his friend now so it wouldn’t be too weird if he asked him for help. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr fic post](http://pandadepanda.tumblr.com/post/142303536289/fic-up-in-the-air-44)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So, now it's done! Yay me!


End file.
